


Burnin' up

by Itsthemooface



Series: Burning [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Because they're always in every fic I write, Chopper means well, Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, It's a flimsy excuse for plot, Romance, Usopp and Sanji are little shits, Zoro and Nami are so done, it's basically pwp, minor frobin, porn with minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: On a ship as lively are theirs, Zoro should have known there's no such thing as privacy.AkaZoro and Nami keep getting cockblocked
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Burning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Burnin' up

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sequel to ‘Feel the burn’. It’ll probably help if you read that first, there are a few references from that story in here. 
> 
> Amazing Pink left a really nice review on FFN, saying they were looking forward to more and I was so adamant that this was a one-shot and at the time, I was so sure too! But my other WIPs are being difficult right now and my mind drifted over to what a sequel to this would look like… at 2am and thus, this was born! So really, we all have Amazing Pink to thank for the gentle prod, I’m not sure I would have given it any thought otherwise. 
> 
> Also, no, I was not inspired by ‘Burnin’ up’ by the Jonas Brothers (but I did listen to it after I realised… it’s a good song, let’s not lie).
> 
> Enjoy.

It’d been weeks since the crew had found out about his relationship with Nami. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting back then when they inevitably did find out. They’d blinked up at the crow’s nest as him and Nami peered down at the crumpled form of Sanji, who was still laying there holding that stupid drink upright like it was the most important thing, and watched as a lightbulb slowly appeared over their heads as they pieced it together.

Well, Luffy took longer but when he finally realised, prompted by Robin and Usopp, he’d shrugged like it was nothing new and asked Sanji if he could have the drink.

They… didn’t care.

Not in the slightest.

Nami had rolled her eyes and said they should go down and get it over with. He didn’t enjoy the knowing looks, but it could be worse. He wasn’t sure what that worse was. They were crewmates… friends, what did they have to actually be upset about?

Instead they’d looked apprehensively as Sanji got to his feet, his eyes had flitted from Zoro to Nami, no doubt trying to decide what absurd reaction to have. The last thing Zoro had expected was for him to kneel in front of Nami, taking her hand in his and press his forehead to it, telling her he’d pray for her good luck, that she didn’t deserve whatever curse had been put upon her to have to deal with that marimo idiot.

Nami had been stupefied for a second but then she’d laughed, head thrown back and Zoro grit his teeth. Neither of them had expected this but of course he should have known that the stupid cook would take this opportunity to take a shot at him.

And just like that, the moment had passed. Everyone was up to speed and watched as Zoro and Sanji duked it out before Nami stepped in.

Nothing had changed.

.

.

.

Considering how easy everything had been up to then, from getting together with Nami and the crew finding out, this wasn’t a hurdle he was expecting.

They kept getting cockblocked.

Whether it was in her room, in the bathroom, in the men’s room… even in the library when she was supposed to be working on maps- they were interrupted. The main perpetrator was Sanji. Zoro suspected he was doing it on purpose, he wasn’t sure how, but he just knew it. It was to get under his skin, the cook was definitely _that_ petty and what made it worse was that it was working.

This time was no different.

It was late and Nami had been sitting by her trees when he’d found her with a drink in hand. Dinner had long since passed and they could still hear Luffy and the other’s playing in the distance somewhere on the ship. But it was far enough away that they didn’t have to worry about being interrupted.

Nami’s head settled on Zoro’s shoulder and as much as he put on a show of griping about having to share his alcohol, he still let her have it relatively easily.

“Mm, this is nice,” Nami hummed.

Zoro didn’t respond verbally, but he did hum back at her in agreement. It was rare they could have a quiet moment together. That didn’t last for though as Nami’s hand came to rest on his thigh and started to play with the fabric of his trousers.

He looked down at the hand and although she wasn’t looking, he still raised an eyebrow. “Playing with fire there, Nami.”

“Nothing I can’t deal with,” she said, tilting her head up to look at him and even he knew that was an invitation.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers and although he meant to keep it brief, her free hand snaked up to the back of his head to hold him there. Not one to be outdone, he slanted his lips against hers and pulled her into him. She hummed again but this one wasn’t to convey content; it was to spur him on.

It worked.

He was pushing her back after that, so she laid beneath her trees and he was hovering above her. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands ran along his back. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, his own hand ran along her bare thigh to play with the hem of her skirt.

Just as his hand was about to explore further, that’s when it happened.

“Nami-san~”

A voice that wasn’t his, calling after his girlfriend.

“I don’t believe in God, but I’m willing to if it meant he’d leave us alone,” Zoro said, irritated, against her lips. His hand already retreating down her leg.

“This was funny at first but now…” She sighed heavily; her head thumping back against the decking.

“It was never funny,” he hissed. His trousers were always way too tight when this happened, he couldn’t see the humour in it.

“Oh come on! Seeing the normally composed, aloof swordsman all worked up? Pure gold,” she teased, now looking at him and leaning in to press a lingering kiss to his lips. It was a winding down kiss and Zoro knew it all too well by now.

“Nami-san~” The voice sang again, much closer than either of them expected and the loud footsteps told them the interloper was drawing in quickly. 

How the hell did he find her so easily? Zoro was convinced he’d put a tracker on her.

Hurriedly, he was tugging her back up as she was smoothing her hair down to look presentable when Sanji appeared. Sanji didn’t look phased in the slightest, either he didn’t know, or he didn’t care what they’d been doing. It was too early to tell which it was. Zoro glared at him but Sanji wasn’t looking, eyes trained on Nami instead. 

“Sanji-kun,” Nami greeted, although even her voice sounded strained, at least he wasn’t the only one affected. However, that wasn’t the name he wanted to hear coming from her lips right now.

“Nami-san, I’ve made a dessert in the kitchen for both you and Robin-chan, would you do me the honour of accompanying me there?”

As soon as he asked, Zoro knew she wouldn’t refuse him. Nami could be rude when she wanted to be, normally when she was busy, but evidently, she wasn’t now, and she definitely wouldn’t continue where they’d left off. So, it was no surprise when she stood to follow Sanji, telling Zoro that she’d find him later.

When Nami wasn’t looking, Sanji threw an all to knowing smirk over his shoulder at Zoro.

He knew it! _Bastard_.

Zoro wondered if during the next storm that hit, he could push the cook overboard and make it convincingly look like an accident.

But even that thought didn’t make him feel much better.

.

.

.

Now, Zoro had no shame about being walked in on. In his opinion, it’s the person’s fault for not knocking or for not minding their own business. But that wasn’t the case for Nami. For someone who’s so forward and confident in her sexual appeal, she’s oddly shy. She goes red, either gets angry or fumbles through being caught (depending on who catches them) and then leaves shortly afterwards.

And that’s fine, the mood’s been lost and if she’s not completely into it then even he doesn’t want to continue. But someone needed to tell that to his dick. Because that’s still ready to go afterwards, ready to soldier through and he’s not sure if he can bear having to calm himself down again.

All of that is thrown out of the window however, when Chopper walks in of them.

Things are getting hot and heavy in the library. Nami’s hovering over Zoro, her lips firmly attached to the junction between his neck and shoulder and when he feels her teeth, he knows he’ll be wearing a shirt for the next couple of days. He doesn’t need the heckling in the men’s room.

Both of them are shirtless, having got rid of them ages ago and at this point, Nami’s skirt should join the pile too because his hands have travelled from the back of her thighs up to her behind to play with sliver of lace there. It really served no purpose now other than bunching at her hips.

He’s about to move things forward when she beats him to it. Her lips trace up his neck the same time her hand moves down to rub over the bulge in his trousers. It takes her almost no time to find his length and stroke him through the material. His head’s thrown back and he’s groaning at her ministrations. He could happily come like this.

“Feel good?” She whispers hotly into his ear, but he can’t respond with words. His loud groan is enough though as she laughs lightly.

Feeling encouraged at his heavy breathing, her hand plays with the waistband of his trousers, fingers tracing along the skin there and making his hips jerk upwards. She pushes past his waistband, past his boxers and he exhales loudly as her fingers delicately touch his dick.

But the strangled squeak at the door brings everything crashing to a halt. They both freeze and turn their heads in horror to see the tiny reindeer stood there. Chopper’s expression mirrors theirs, his eyes round like marbles, and they can see him silently panicking, unsure what to do. But Nami and Zoro aren’t sure what to do either. So all three of them, stay frozen and staring at each other for another moment.

Nami seems to realise their position quickly enough and her hand shoots out of Zoro’s trousers. Her mood does a complete U-turn after that. From the confident, sexy woman above him that just had him squirming for her to a blushing mess that is trying to bury herself into him… or through him, he’s not sure.

That leaves only Zoro and Chopper still staring at each other because Nami’s left him to deal with this as she tries to master how to be invisible.

That lack of shame from earlier was a lie in this moment when Chopper darts out, slamming the door behind him without a word.

Nami’s face is still buried in his neck and he can feel the heat from her face on his skin. He’s pretty sure his face is matching. But on the bright side, his boner has instantly disappeared. Apparently, it’s one weakness is tiny, talking reindeers.

At least he doesn’t have to calm himself down now.

“Oh god. That’s mortifying,” She mumbled against his skin after a few silent moments. “Do we… go after him?” She’s finally pulled her head back to peer up at him.

He shrugged back. How was he supposed to know?

“You should talk to him. You’re close, he looks up to you.”

He spluttered. “And you’re not?”

“This feels like a guy thing.” Sitting up now, she gives him a thumbs up, completely over her embarrassment. “Good luck, Zoro!”

He glowered at her cowardice but knew there was no use arguing. Apparently, this had been settled.

Nami had just got her top back on and skirt straightened when the door opened again and both of them turn to gape as Chopper re-entered. Except this time, he inches in with much more caution and a hoof covering his eyes.

“Is everyone decent?” Chopper asked, slowly moving his hoof down but keeping his eyes closed.

Nami’s gurgling is apparently enough confirmation for Chopper to open his eyes and when he does, he looks incredibly determined. Nami quickly scampered off of Zoro’s lap to sit next to him and attempted to look presentable. Zoro snorted but winced at the elbow he received in the side. 

Chopper approached them both and in his free hoof he was holding condoms. Nami’s eyes bulged and Zoro grit his teeth, knowing exactly what was coming.

“Safe sex is really important. It’s dangerous to not be prepared for a number of reasons, mainly unplanned pregnancy but also for sexually transmitted diseases.” He’s looking at both of them as he speaks, completely clinical and in doctor mode. “Even if you don’t sleep with other people, it’s possible to contract them in other ways and pass them on through sexual activities.”

“Oh god,” Nami said quietly, face burning but still nodding.

Zoro has enough sense to stick his hand out and accept the condoms. He almost balked at the amount of condoms Chopper puts in his hand and is that _lube in there_?! He doesn’t ask, he’s not sure Nami would survive it.

“Do you need a demonstration on how to put a condom on? Because incorrectly done makes the condom useless.”

Nami wheezes but shook her head and Zoro replied for the both of them. “No, we’ve got this covered.”

Chopper seems to accept that and nods.

“If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate.” Chopper paused, giving them both a moment to think it over, before continuing, “I’m the ships doctor and this is important. I’ve already had this conversation with Robin and Franky.”

That lightens the tension and their embarrassment floods out at the knowledge of tiny little Chopper giving their oldest members _the talk_. At least Nami doesn’t look like she’s going to combust anymore, and he knows that she’ll be getting details from Robin about that later.

Chopper left shortly afterwards, with a final comment to please come to him with anything, and Nami relaxed slightly, letting out a deep breath in relief.

“Well, looks like I don’t have to talk to him now.”

He felt like he didn’t deserve the punch.

.

.

.

“Whoops, sorry guys,” Usopp said, hand covering his eyes immediately after walking into the library and seeing them sat next to each other. “I didn’t see anything.”

“We weren’t-”

“No need to be embarrassed-” Usopp cut in.

“We’re not embarrassed!” Zoro said. What’s there to be embarrassed about, they’re not even touching.

“It’s a completely natural thing between a couple-”

“For god sake!” Nami snapped, “Uncover your eyes, we’re not doing anything!”

“Do you guys need more condoms? Chopper said-”

That was enough for Nami’s temper to snap. “Get out of here!” And then a book’s being thrown where Usopp once stood.

The door slammed behind him and they’re left in the silence of now knowing that there’s no way the crew aren’t talking about this amongst themselves.

Because Usopp had never walked in on them before.

.

.

.

Zoro wonders how Franky and Robin do it.

He’s currently in the crow’s nest and, normally, he’d be completely focused on what he’s doing but he can’t stop his mind from wandering.

It’s apparently no secret in their crew that him and Nami haven’t been able to get very far, much to his annoyance. Annoyance that they haven’t got far and that they’re all talking about it. He knows they are, based on the looks he’s getting from Franky and he hasn’t even walked in on them. The older man keeps giving him looks like he wants to come and talk to him about it. For now Zoro’s keeping him at bay with his glaring but he knows that only works for so long. He didn’t want to have another sex talk.

Maybe it’s all Robin, Zoro thinks, circling back to his original thought. Franky was huge, there was no missing him, but Robin was crafty. With all the hands and eyes and ears. Maybe she uses them to stop people walking in on them… and can’t she duplicate herself?

Zoro suddenly grimaces, catching himself before his thoughts go elsewhere. There is no way he’s thinking about someone else’s sex life right now. Especially his friends.

Maybe he should just suck it up and ask Franky for advice. He could already imagine Franky’s blubbering but Zoro knew he’d keep it a secret… although he’d definitely tell Robin and she’d tell Nami. And Nami would tease him, even if it helps her too.

Urgh.

“You’re doing it wrong,” a teasing voice called from behind and he turned to see Nami grinning up at him from the entrance of the crow’s nest.

Well aware of the familiar scene before him, he teased back, “Enjoying the view? That costs you know.”

Nami laughed sharply, pulling herself up into the crow’s nest to walk towards him. “We’ll call it even from the last time.”

“Oh, so you admit you’re staring now?” And just like that, any of his previous thoughts vanish as they fall into their normal routine.

Although he’s already warmed up, he still waits for Nami to catch up and stops his squats to walk over and correct her stance. They’ve fallen into a natural rhythm working out together. She doesn’t always join him, he works out every day and sometimes she just doesn’t have the time, so she appears whenever she has a moment to spare. He’s come to enjoy this time they spend together and sharing his knowledge with her. Also, from his appreciative glances when he’s not entirely focused, he can see she’s starting to tone up.

“Is there even a point to me spotting you? I’m pretty sure that weighs more than I do.” Nami’s warmed up by this point but she’s taking a small break before going into sit ups.

“No, but the view’s good so don’t move.” And shamelessly his eye flicked from her face to her chest and back. His grin only widening at her flushed cheeks, but he doesn’t miss the way her own eyes linger around his chest and arms. “Helps if you watch the weight though.”

“I could say the same to you!”

Despite his teasing, Zoro’s kept his hands to himself, only touching her when he needs to. A stark contrast from their normal workouts together and so far, Nami hasn’t noticed. As much as he wants to, he doesn’t know if he could face another interruption. Normally they don’t bother him up there, but if Nami’s with him the crew suddenly turn into blood hounds.

He’d back off until he can at least speak to Franky.

Pride be damned.

“Okay, that’s me done here. You’re going into sit ups,” Zoro said, pointing towards the mat in front of the crow’s nest bench.

With no hesitation she walks over to lay on the floor and start. Normally, he was taking orders from her but up here she followed his word so easily. It surprised him at first and at one point he wondered whether he missed her normal bossiness but she more than made up for it with smart remarks.

“You going to keep gawking like Sanji-kun or are you going to do something?”

Like that.

“Unlike the pervert, I can do both,” he said as he sat on the bench in front of where she was laying and picking up the weight there.

There was a peaceful silence between them as they focused on their respective tasks but Zoro found his gaze drifting over to Nami. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her breathing steadily getting heavier, but she was lasting much longer than normal these days. He’d have to switch up her routine soon to keep her on her toes.

When she laid down after her last sit up, he couldn’t stop himself from looking her over. From the blue leggings to the matching sports bra, she was panting on the floor and he had to try and keep himself from imagining her like that for different reasons. He’d made his mind up and getting himself worked up would only come around to punish him in the long run.

“Sorry to interrupt, but the rest of us are stepping off the ship for a bit.” The sudden appearance of a mouth on the wall didn’t faze either of them, they’d been around it for far too long. “We’ll be gone for a few hours… do with that what you want.” Humour was thick in Robin’s voice before the mouth disappeared in a flutter of flowers.

There was a short silence that followed afterwards as Zoro and Nami looked at each other. The atmosphere shifting slightly in the crow’s nest as the words started to sink in.

Except Nami didn’t seem surprised.

“You’ve been speaking to Robin,” he accused, narrowing his eye.

“Maybe.” She sat up and attempted to look innocent. “Can you really blame me though?”

“Desperate for me then?” He smirked and leaned towards her.

“Like you haven’t been thinking about talking to Franky.” She rolled her eyes, leaning back on her arms to stretch out her body. It worked when Zoro gave her a once over.

Well, she had him there. Sometimes he wondered if she could read his mind. He said nothing but that told Nami everything as her smile broadened.

“Anyway, you should be thanking me.” She stood, getting to her feet to stand in front of him and he wasted no time in making a gap between his legs for her to stand between. “We have a free ship. No interruptions,” she said lowly.

“At this point, I don’t think I’d care if we were interrupted.” His gaze darkening as his hands palmed at her hips.

“Big words coming from someone who still can’t look Chopper in the eyes,” she snorted, her hands equally adventurous as they ran along his shoulders.

“You can’t either!” And he pinched lightly at her hip in retribution.

“Shut up and kiss me Zoro.” She’d long since had enough of this conversation but it didn’t matter for Zoro because it’s a command that he can wholeheartedly get on board with.

He wasted no time in pulling her down onto his lap

The kiss is bruising, and it’s with more force than he’d intended, but honestly, he didn’t care. Because she’s kissing him back just as roughly, lips frantically moving against the others and their teeth clash together at one point, but it doesn’t deter them. They’ve both been waiting far too long for this and it’s obvious in the way she’s already pulling at his hair and he’s probing her lips with his tongue.

They pause to breath roughly against the other’s lips but there’s no rest when her hands insistently start pulling up his top. “You never wear a top to work out and you pick today of all days to?”

“You should have told me your plan beforehand and I would have made sure I was wearing as least as possible.”

The moment his top’s off and thrown behind them, her hands are smoothing across his chest and he’s pulling her back into their kiss. It’s less bruising now but still just as desperate, enthusiasm dripping into the kiss. His hands slip up her waist lingering around the dip in it before fiddling with the clasp of her sports bra.

The bra teases him when they work out together and it’s still doing it now.

“Would you hurry up,” she said against his lips, impatient but unwilling to break the kiss properly. Her hands are now playing with the waistband of his bottoms and it’s not helping him focus on the task.

“Well it’s hardly like I’ve had much practice with taking your clothes off, is it?” He grumbled back. His fingers felt far too big for such a tiny clasp, how did women do this every day?

“We’ll work on it, but now’s not the time.” Her hands leave his waistband to meet his at her bra clasp and she pushes them away to unhook it with such an ease that it almost mocks him. It’s hard to still be annoyed when the bra’s off and joining his top of the floor.

With her breasts now free, he aims for her neck, working kisses down it and nipping as he works his way down. Her hands are in his hair, threading through it and encouraging him to continue. He kisses a particularly sensitive spot when she shallowly gasps but it’s nothing compared to the noise she makes when he finally reaches her breasts. It’s louder, less surprised and filled with pleasure that makes him twitch in his trousers.

He’s rewarded with the sound again when he takes her nipple into his mouth and licks. Her hips are grinding into his and it’s hard to focus but he doesn’t stop her. If anything, his free hand is pressing her hips into his even more to increase the pressure.

When she bounces this time, he’s pushing her off of him and onto the mat on the floor. He follows after her quickly to cover her body with his own and this position is much easier to roll his hips into hers. They both moan when he does.

“Zoro- _hah_ \- take off your trousers,” she rushed out, breathless when he doesn’t relent on sucking on her nipple.

He just about hears what she’s saying over the pulsing in his ears but he’s more concerned with getting her leggings off. He leaves her nipple then, leaving it with a parting kiss before he’s sitting up and pulling down the waistband of her leggings. He doesn’t need to say anything for her to lift her hips, but he does when he struggles to get the leggings off her legs.

“What are these things made of?” He huffs, now sat back on the ball of his feet and glaring down at them.

Nami doesn’t respond but she does start laughing when he gives a particularly harsh tug and they barely give.

“Laughing isn’t helping here Nami!”

“Sorry- it’s just- your face!” She snorts in laughter. “Actually, take these too.” And she’s pulling her underwear down to meet the leggings now at her calves.

Zoro tried to stay focused but she’s almost naked before him for the first time ever and he can’t look away. The leggings finally give and he’s angrily flinging them across the room, hoping he never sees them again.

The foot on his arm distracts him from lingering on that thought for much longer and Nami’s nodding towards his own bottoms. “Take them off too!”

Something that he wholeheartedly agrees with and he’s standing

Nami’s looking up at him in disbelief and eyebrows raised when he joins her on the floor again. He quirks an eyebrow.

“No underwear?”

He snorts. “Never do. Waste of time.”

He’s not interested in her response, although she definitely does mutter something under her breath and it’s most likely snarky. Instead he’s kissing her again, less rushed as it sinks in that they’ve really got time and there’s no one ready to walk in at any second.

His hand wanders down, skimming over her stomach and all too quickly it’s grazing over wet lips. He bites back a groan when he realises how wet she is when they’ve barely done anything but Nami’s moaning below him as his hand teases her. Stroking up and down, he watches her eyebrows knot and she’s biting her lip to hold in her moans.

That won’t do.

With his free hand, he holds her jaw to make sure she can’t look anywhere else but at him and the thumb on his other busy hand stroke over her clit. She gasps then, unable to hold in the noise.

“Come on Nami, you’re not normally quiet. I want to hear you loud, tell me how much you’re enjoying yourself.”

The pinch in her eyebrows and downward curve of her mouth tells him she’s about to refuse him but when she opens her mouth his thumb picks up the pace and instead of words, a wanton moan breaks free from her lips.

“That’s it,” he praised and as much as he’s desperate for his own relief, hers is far more important to him. He’s trying to take in as much of her face as he can, and he almost wished he still had his other eye in this moment.

“Okay, enough,” Nami panted out and she’s pushing his hand away. Before he can ask what’s wrong, she’s cupping him. “I want you in me.”

 _Damn_.

And he’s all too ready to follow that command. 

“Hang on.” Zoro got up and walked over to the locker across the room. He pushed some stuff out of the way before finding what he was after. He turned back to Nami and smirked as he held up a condom.

“Chopper would be so proud,” Nami laughed. “But you called me desperate yet you’re the one storing condoms around the ship?”

“Saved us time, didn’t it?” He said, shrugging, as he walked back over, throwing the condom down next to her and covered her with his body again. “And don’t mention Chopper right now.” That’s the last thing he needs going through his mind.

He kisses her after that, trying to quickly reclaim the mood and it’s not as lost as he thought it was when her legs start to wrap around his waist. What he doesn’t expect is for her to suddenly roll them so that she’s on top.

“I’d rather be on top if that’s okay with you?”

Oh _shit_. “Fuck, you’re sexy.”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” She winks at him and moves her hips against his. He can feel her wet heat on his dick, and it makes his head go fuzzy for a second. He needs this to speed up before he loses his load.

“Yeah, you’re sure? We can stop at any time.”

She’s smiling down at him softly and nodding back at him.

After that, she’s picking up the condom and rolling it down his dick. He stops breathing as she does. Then she’s taking his dick into her hand, lining him up and sinking onto him. He grips her hips and shit; this feels better than he could ever have imagined. Nami throws her head back and her palms are spread across his chest to give her some leverage.

He shouldn’t be surprised that she wants to be on top and in charge. It’s no different to their normal daily interactions, where she’s bossing them around and although he’d normally argue back- this he doesn’t mind. In fact, it gets under his skin in a pleasant way and makes him feel even hotter. It’s no secret that her bossiness turns him on a bit and the look she’s throwing at him now tells him she knows it too.

The first time she moves bobs up and back down he almost smacks his head back into the mat but he’s not about to take this laying down. The second time he digs his feet into mat to match her thrust and he’s rewarded with a load moan from her.

The pace only picks up from there and the room is filled with the sound of their moans and skin slapping as they both work towards their high together.

Except, far too soon, Nami’s pace is starting to slow and the way her legs are twitching tells him that she’s getting tired.

He sits up then, more than happy to take over the reins. “More squats for you next time,” he quips in her ear.

She swats his shoulder but buries her face in his shoulder and moans weakly at her last attempt to grind down on him. Gathering her in his arms, he started to stand, refusing to pull out of her and walked them towards the empty wall of the crow’s nest.

He’s well aware of how familiar this scene is, except this time around they’re having sex instead of making out. He presses her up against the wall, her legs still tight around his waist and he thrusted back into her.

“Do you know how good you feel?” He whispered to her.

He restarted the pace, slowly grinding into her and picking it up from there. He continued to whisper into her ear, about how she feels, how he’s going to make sure she sees stars and it worked as her moans start to pick up and she’s moving her hips against him.

She grips onto him, clinging to him in her pleasure and he knows he’s doing something right when he nails start to dig into his shoulders. Maybe it’s the masochist in him but it only turns him on further and makes him work harder.

The way she started to babble nonsense means he’s close to pulling her with him over the edge and he sure hoped so because he can feel his end coming.

“Touch yourself,” he said, his hands too occupied with keeping her up against the wall.

“ _Zoro_.” The way she moaned his name really does something for him and he wants to hear it again. “I’m really close,” she whined.

“Me too,” he panted against her neck.

He kisses her after that and it’s sloppy and uncoordinated and they take more breaks to breath against each other’s lips than actually kiss but it only heightens the feeling.

It’s then, when her moans start to break apart and tumble out of her lips that he felt her tighten around him and he can feel his high drawing in. He can’t last though that feeling of her clamping down of him or her calling out his name. He thrusts in relentlessly to chase after his high and join her and he felt it shortly after, pleasure streaking down his back.

He isn’t even sure how he’s still on his feet or holding her up, but he managed it as he worked through his orgasm with her. It’s only as he started to come out of it that he realised he’s probably crushing her into the wall now instead of holding her up against it.

Stumbling over, he made it down to the mat and collapsed back, pulling Nami on top of him. She moaned weakly when he pulled out of her. Considering how his back stung, he can only imagine the marks he has there.

Nami came to when she started to press kisses against his chest and his hand continued to run a path up and down her back.

“Zoro, that was-”

“Great? Yeah, it was.” He smirked down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Makes you want to kill our crew members for constantly interrupting us when we could have been doing this sooner? Yeah, it does.”

Nami laughed lightly at that but groaned shortly after. “I feel gross.”

And she had a point. They were sweaty from working out beforehand but mixing in sex with that only made it worse. He grimaced as he peeled off the condom.

“Let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Bathhouse?” She asked, eyes lighting up and it’s evident from her tone that they’ll be doing something other than getting clean.

“The door has a lock too.” His expression mirroring hers and promising other activities.

Nothing more needed to be said as Zoro hauled Nami up and towards the exit of the crow’s nest, clinging to one another as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Marimoandtangerine from Tumblr. She drew a scene of Nami and Zoro working out in the crow’s nest for the Tumblr event that we both took part in and joked how much our pieces mirrored each other without us even knowing… but now they definitely do because I incorporated that scene when writing this. 
> 
> You can see her fantastic art [ here](https://marimoandtangerine.tumblr.com/post/624919167854952448/i-have-this-small-hc-that-nami-and-zoro-train)
> 
> Chopper said safe sex! The moment I had him walking into this cockblocking escapade, I had to have him giving a lecture. 
> 
> As always, please excuse any errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
